Best Friend?
by Penikia
Summary: Ketika Kagami dilema tentang arti 'sahabat'. sesaat setelah Aomine sahabatnya sendiri menciumnya. gak pinter bikin summary.. fic ini untuk #AOKAGA ProjectChall.


**BEST FRIEND?**

 **Disclaimer :** Fujimaki Tadatoshi

 **Rated :** T

 **Genre :** Romace, Humor(?)

 **Pair :** Aomine D. x Kagami T.

* * *

HeadNote : ini fanfic pertama saya. saya dedikasikan khusus untuk **#AOKAGA ProjectChall.** Enjoy reading minna!

oh ya.. dan maaf kalo alurnya kecepatan haha.. saa... silahkan!

* * *

 **BRAK**

"Senpai!" suara pintu yang didobrak secara tidak elitnya oleh pria mungil berambut coklat dan bermata chihuahua membuat orang yang dipanggil terlonjak kaget dari acara baca-membacanya.

"Furihata! Jangan mendobrak pintu tiba-tiba, dan sudah kubilang berapa kali? Kita ini bukan anak SMA lagi jadi berhenti memanggilku 'senpai'!" Hyuga Junpei, ketua organisasi pemadam kebakaran kota Tokyo itu menatap kesal kearah bawahannya Furihata Kouki.

"Ma...maaf senp...ah! maksudku ketua. Ada yang ingin kusampaikan."

Hyuga kembali membuka kembali membuka koran yang sempat dibacanya tadi.

"Hm. Lanjutkan!" titahnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari koran.

"Ano.. divisi informasi menerima kabar kalau ada kebakaran didaerah pusat perbelanjaan Tokyo tepatnya toko perlengkapan bayi." Jelasnya.

Hening

Tak ada reaksi apapun dari sang atasan.

'Apa senpai sedang gangguan telinga ya?' pikir Furihata.

"A..ano.. senp-"

 **BRAK**

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya dari tadi Furi!" Hyuga marah dan menggebrak meja. Ia langsung berlari kearah telepon untuk memanggil semua anggotanya.

"Su... _sumimasen_!" Furihata gemetar, ketuanya ini memang seram saat marah. Lagipula dipikir-pikir ini bukan salahnya kan?

"Ah, sudahlah. Cepat siapkan mobil dan seluruh peralatan sekarang!"

" _Ha..Ha'i_."

.

Semua anggota pemadam kebakaran sudah berkumpul didepan kantor dan siap berangkat ketempat yang dituju. Tapi sebelum itu Hyuga kembali mengecek pasukannya satu-persatu sampai akhirnya-

"Kagami mana?" tanyanya.

Semua pasukan mengedarkan pandangannya, merasa tidak menemukan Kagami dimanapun mereka menggeleng serempak. Hyuga hanya menepuk jidat.

"Kapten!" sebuah suara dari kerumunan pasukan menginterupsi diikuti acungan tangan.

"Ya, ada apa Hayakawa"

"Tadi sepeltinya aku melihat dia membawa banyak sekali bulgel kealah kantin." Terangnya dengan logat cadelnya yang errr mungkin sedikit kurang mengerti bagi Hyuga tapi mendengar kata 'kantin' dia tahu apa yang dilakukan Kagami sekarang-'makan' tentu saja.

"Anak itu...CEPAT BAWA KAGAMI KEMARI!"

"Siap Kapten!" dan seluruh pasukan berlari adu cepat untuk sampai ditempat Kagami, berlindung dari kemurkaan ketuanya yang bisa dibilang reinkarnasi dari Lucifer. Lebih baik bengek berlari daripada mati bunuh diri, pikir mereka. Uh yeah!

Sedangkan Kagami yang sudah melahap burger ke15-nya langsung bergidik ngeri.

"Kurasa hantu-hantu disini mulai datang... DAN MEMINTA BURGERKU?!" batinnya ngaco.

.

.

Dan disinilah mereka, disebuah toko yang diduga toko peralatan bayi yang sedang dilahap sijago merah. Seluruh pasukan pemadam kebakaran dengan segera memadamkan api tersebut dengan air yang mengalir dari selang besar seperti pemadam kebakaran kebanyakan. Dan Kagami? Tentu saja ia ikut membantu meskipun kepalanya masih nyut-nyutan oleh jitakan seribu bayangan milik Hyuga dan meskipun ia baru memulai training.

Sekedar informasi, disini setelah lulus SMA Kagami kembali ke Amerika untuk kuliah selama 4 tahun dan setelah lulus dari Universitas dia kembali ke Jepang untuk bekerja sebagai Fireman ditempat teman-teman dan para senpainya bekerja. Ada Furihata, Hyuga, Kiyoshi dan Fukuda bahkan ada Hayakawa si cadel dari Kaijou. Dia baru tiba dijepang kemarin dan langsung masuk pemadam kebakaran-lebih tepatnya training-hari ini.

"Tolong!" tiba-tiba sebuah suara datang dari arah toko yang masih terbakar.

Semua mata langsung tertuju pada seorang wanita paruh baya yang sedang melambai meminta pertolongan dijendela lantai 2 toko tersebut.

Fukuda yang notabene suka menolong langsung melesat kearah pintu toko, tapi sayang bagian langit-langit dekat pintu ambruk masih dengan keadaan terbakar dan menutup akses Fukuda untuk masuk, dan seketika api langsung bertambah ganas.

"Ba...bagaimana ini?" Fukuda bingung, apa ia berani untuk masuk ke kerajaan api(?) itu.

"Fukuda jangan berani-berani untuk masuk! Bahaya! Kita harus segera memadamkan api itu sebelum merambat kelantai 2. Agar wanita itu selamat!" perintah Hyuga yang masih sibuk memadamkan api bersama yang lainnya.

"Tap...Tapi kapten-" perkataan Fukuda terhenti ketika Kagami dengan cepatnya menerobos masuk kedalam toko yang masih terbakar dan tepat setelah Kagami masuk, api mulai menggila kembali.

"KAGAMI!"

Kagami terus berlari kelantai dua mengabaikan rasa panas disekeliling tubuhnya juga asap kotor yang kadang terhirup olehnya. Diotaknya kini hanya terpikir untuk menyelamatkan orang tadi. Persetan dengan yang namanya bahaya, bukannya itu sudah tugas seorang pemadam kebakaran? Kagami gagal paham dengan pemikiran para senpainya itu. Sejak kapan kepentingan sendiri lebih diutamakan dari kepentingan orang lain? Atau dalam kasus Kagami, sejak kapan keselamatan pribadi lebih diutamakan dari keselamatan orang lain? Kagami memang bodoh, ia akui itu tapi setidaknya dia lebih peduli terhadap sesama.

Setelah melewati berbagai macam rintangan seperti lantai ambruk, langit-langit roboh, kobaran api yang kadang menggila, dan lain sebagainya. Akhirnya Kagami tiba dimana korban berada, dilihatnya wanita itu terus terbatuk akibat asap, Kagami melepaskan masker oksigennya dan memberikannya pada wanita itu lalu menggendongnya keluar.

"Uhuk...uhuk.." Kagami dan wanita digendongannya tiba dengan selamat. Meskipun keadaan Kagami lebih buruk dari sebelum dia masuk ke toko itu.

"Uhuk..-" Kagami ambruk sesaat setelah menurunkan si korban dari gendongannya.

"Nak! Kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya si wanita tadi khawatir. "Maaf seharusnya kamu tidak perlu mencemaskan ibu dengan mengorbankan maskermu pada ibu!" lanjutnya.

"Tidak apa-apa...uhuk... itu sudah jadi tugas saya." Kagami tersenyum, si ibu terharu.

"Kagami!" semua pasukan langsung menghampiri Kagami.

"Ini pakai!" Furihata menyodorkan masker oksigen kepada Kagami yang langsung secepat kilat memasangnya dan menghirup oksigen serakus-rakusnya dan lama-kelamaan Kagami mulai merasa segar kembali.

 **BLETAK**

Sebuah jitakan sukses lagi mengenai kepala Kagami.

"Apa kau mau mati d'aho?" Hyuga sang pelaku penjitakan langsung meluapkan amarahnya pada Kagami.

"Maaf kapten. Tapi akan berbahaya jika dia tak segera aku selamatkan. Bisa-bisa dia keracunan asap."

"Maka dari itu sebelum bertindak kau harus pikirakan rencanamu matang-matang dulu. Seperti tadi! Kau harus membawa 2 masker agar salah satunya tidak keracunan asap. Bodoh!"

"Errrr.. baiklah aku minat maaf. Lagipula kau tahu kan kapten. Ngg... jika aku jarang berfikir." Ucapnya polos.

" **KAGAMI!** " oke, Hyuga sekarang mulai murka.

"Maa...maa...hyuga, sudahlah. Lagipula Kagami berhasil menyelamatkan nyawa seseorang loh~ harusnya kau beri dia pujian." Kiyoshi Teppei, wakil ketua organisasi pemadam kebakaran tiba-tiba muncul dan langsung menepuk-nepuk Kagami sayang.

Hyuga mendengus, "Kau juga Kiyoshi! Kenapa kau tidak ada saat memadamkan api?" tanyanya.

"ahh...itu.. aku membantu menenangkan anak-anak kecil yang menangis disekitar area itu." Jawabnya dengan senyuman merekah diwajahnya.

Hyuga sweatdrop "Dasar tidak berguna!"

.

Aomine Daiki. Pria berusia 23 tahun dengan surai berwarna biru tua yang senada dengan matanya, baju polisinya masih melekat dibadannya yang atletis dengan kulit coklat eksotisnya itu keluar dari mobil kepolisiannya. Saat ini dia dan teman-teman seperjuangannya yang lain telah sampai dilokasi kebakaran yang terjadi beberapa menit yang lalu.

Aomine menghampiri Imayoshi selaku pimpinannya sekaligus senpainya saat di SMA, ia melirik kertas yang dipegang Imayoshi yang ia duga laporan rinci tentang insiden ini dan siapa saja korbannya.

'Hm.. tak ada korban? Baguslah!' batinnya antara malas dan senang.

Imayoshi yang merasa Aomine memperhatikan sesuatu langsung mengikuti arah pandangannya dan setelah tau objek yang diperhatikan Aomine ia terkekeh sendiri.

"Tenang saja.. tidak ada korban dalam insiden ini jadi kau tidak perlu mengurusi mayat-mayat yang gosong atau tak berbentuk ne~Aomine." goda Imayoshi.

Aomine mendengus, Imayoshi memang selalu tahu apa yang Aomine pikirkan.

"Tapi kau tahu?" lanjutnya. "Ada seorang pemadam kebakaran baru yang menerobos masuk ke toko yang terbakar itu hanya untuk menyelamatkan seorang ibu-ibu." Ceritanya.

'keh. Sok pahlawan banget tuh orang!' batin Aomine.

"Dan sekarang dia ada disana!" tunjuknya ke salah satu orang dikerumunan pemadam kebakaran tak jauh dari mereka.

Aomine melirik tak minat kearah orang yang ditunjuk Imayoshi. Ah~ orang itu terny... Tunggu dulu! Dia kenal orang itu! Itu Kagami! Kagami Taiga, sahabat sekaligus rivalnya. Dan Aomine sukses fokus kearah Kagami yang sedang asyik ditepuk-tepuk kepalanya oleh seseorang kalau tidak salah orang itu juga pernah setim basket dengan Kagami saat di SMA.

"Hmm... kurasa kau kenal betul dengan orang itu Aomine-kun." Imayoshi terkekeh lagi.

Aomine beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, berjalan menghampiri kerumunan itu hanya untuk reuni dengan kawan lamanya.

"Yo, Kagami!" sapa Aomine saat tak berada jauh dengan Kagami.

Kagami menengok, "Aomine!" pekiknya kaget.

"Lama gak jumpa eh?"

"Wah Aomine-kun _hisashiburi_ ~" Kiyoshi dengan semangatnya menyapa Aomine yang dibalas bungkukan olehnya.

Tiba-tiba Hyuga menyeret Kiyoshi, "Semuanya.. waktunya pulang! Cepat masuk mobil!" perintah Hyuga kepada seluruh pasukannya.

"Baik!" jawab mereka serempak.

"Kagami kau ikut pulang tidak?" teriak Hyuga yang sudah naik ke mobil.

"Ah! Baik-". "Dia akan pulang denganku kapten." Aomine memotong perkataan Kagami. Yang hanya ditanggapi 'eh' oleh Kagami.

"Souka.. baiklah. Kami pulang duluan Kagami!" dan seluruh pasukan pemadam pun berangkat meninggalkan Aomine dan Kagami yang masih berdiri disana.

Hening

Tak ada kata yang keluar dari kedua mulut sahabat karib itu. Canggung, yup tentu saja. Mereka belum pernah bertemu selama 4 tahun lamanya.

"Eto.. gimana kabarmu?" tanya Kagami tiba-tiba berusaha memecah keheningan.

Krik Krik

Aomine tak menjawab. Kagami gelisah akibat sikap Aomine yang diam tak menatapnya.

'Apa dia marah gara-gara gue gak ngasih kabar ke dia kalau gue pulang?' tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

"He...hey Aomi-"

"Pffft...Bwahahahaha..." tiba-tiba saja Aomine langsung tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sambil memegangi perutnya.

"O...oy!"

"Hahahaha... loe..!" tunjuknya pada Kagami, "Bwahahaha..." dan kembali terpingkal.

Kagami hanya menaikan satu alis cabangnya 'nih anak kenapa sih?' heran dengan kelakuan Aomine, emang apa yang lucu dari perkataannya.

"Hoy Aho kenapa sih?"

Aomine mengusap sedikit cairan dipelupuk matanya akibat tertawanya, "Haha...sorry... 4 tahun gak ketemu, loe kok jadi sopan gini ya ke gue?" ejek Aomine.

Oh Crap!

Kagami baru sadar, sejak kapan dia memanggil si buluk ini dengan 'kamu' biasanya juga 'loe', 'kunyuk', 'item', 'dekil' dan sejenisnya yang pastinya jauh dari kata sopan. Kagami malu, kini wajahnya tak beda jauh dengan warna rambutnya.

Aomine kembali terbahak-bahak ketika melihat wajah Kagami yang ngedebus (ngeblush woy!).

"Diem lu Aho!" geram Kagami.

"Hahahahahaha..." tapi naas Aomine malah makin menjadi-jadi.

"AHO!"

"Hahaha.. oke, oke. Gue berhenti." Aomine kembali mengusap air matanya.

"Loe tadi nanyain kabar gue kan? Gue baik kok. Loe sendiri?" tanyanya sambil melangkah mendekati pohon yang tak jauh darinya lalu bersender.

Kagami yang sudah tenang dari mode marahnya hanya mengedikan bahu, "seperti yang loe liat." Jawabnya.

Aomine tersenyum, "gue kangen lo." Ucapnya tiba-tiba.

"Eh." Kagami kicep. Tapi tak lama kemudian tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan giginya yang berderes rapih. "gue juga Aho."

 **Blush**

Aomine merona. merasa perkataan Kagami itu bukan bermakna kangen dengan sahabat, melainkan kepada seseorang yang spesial. Yahhhh sebenarnya Aomine berharap begitu, karena memang tak bisa dipungkiri oleh akal sehat dan hatinya Aomine menyukai Kagami. Entah sejak kapan dia memiliki perasaan khusus pada sahabat beralis cabangnya itu yang pasti sejak mereka makin akrab dan berubah status dari rival menjadi sahabat, Aomine selalu memikirkan Kagami dan tanpa sadar ia telah jatuh hati padanya.

Tapi sayang, Aomine tak bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya begitu saja dengan mudah karena memang pada dasarnya hubungan asmara antara lelaki itu salah atau biasa disebut dengan Gay, apalagi dijepang mungkin hanya segelintir orang yang mau menerima orang-orang berorientasi melenceng beda dengan Amerika. Tapi bukan hanya itu saja alasan Aomine tidak bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya, sebab Kagami itu Sahabatnya yang mengerti Aomine selama mereka bersahabat selama 6 tahun. Dan Aomine akui jika Kagami adalah sahabat terbaik yang aomine punya itulah kenapa ia menyembunyikan perasaannya selama ini karena ia tak ingin persahabatannya hancur hanya gara-gara keegoisan Aomine tentang rasa sukanya.

"Oh ya.. loe tinggal dimana sekarang?" tanyanya berusaha menghilangkan wajah blushingnya.

"Tetep kok. Apartemen waktu gue SMA dulu. Untungnya apartemen itu lagi kosong pas gue pulang kesini."

"Wah berarti tetanggaan dong!" Kagetnya.

"Eh?"

"Gue juga tinggal di apartemen sebelah apartemen loe dulu, baka." Jelasnya lalu menjitak Kagami.

"E...e...ehhhh!" Kagami makin kaget.

Aomine hanya geleng-geleng melihat kebodohan Kagami yang tak pernah hilang. "Gimana kalau ke apartemen loe. Kayak dulu lagi." Tawar Aomine nyengir.

"haha... oke. Let's go!" Kagami langsung menarik tangan Aomine dengan ceria menuju mobil polisi Aomine.

Hanya saja Kagami tidak sadar kalau Aomine sedang tersenyum lembut dibelakangnya.

.

"Kagami~ cepatlah aku lapar~" rengek Aomine yang sedang tengkurap disofa apartemen Kagami.

"Sabar napa? Ini gue lagi buatin." Jawab Kagami dari arah konter dapur. Tangannya masih sibuk memotong wortel dan beberapa bahan lainnya.

Kagami jengkel dengan tingkah Aomine yang tak berhenti berguling-guling disofa sambil merengek berkata 'lapar~'. Orang didepannya ini memang tak tahu etika tentang bertamu, ahhh.. tapi memang itulah Aomine orang menyebalkan dan songong tapi Sahabat yang berharga bagi Kagami.

"Makanan sudah siap~" seru Kagami sambil membawa sepanci sup miso.

Aomine yang tadinya leha-leha sukses duduk tegak. Kagami menuangkan nasi porsi besar untuk Aomine dan dirinya juga.

" _Ittadakimasu.._ " ucap mereka serempak.

Tak ada yang spesial di makan malam mereka. Hanya ada nasi, sepanci sup, dan lauk-pauk lainnya. Tapi meskipun begitu Aomine merasa bahagia, karena hanya dengan makan malam bersama Kagami saja itu sudah cukup baginya.

"Hmm... Makanan loe tetep enak kayak dulu." Puji Aomine sambil terus memakan masakan Kagami.

Kagami hanya menengok sekilas ke Aomine lalu tersenyum dengan mulut penuh makanan seperti tupai dan melanjutkan acara makan-memakannya.

Aomine terkekeh, 'loe lucu banget sih Kagami.'

Setelah selesai makan malam dan Kagami mencuci semua piring, kini mereka tengah duduk bersender dibawah sofa, menatap layar TV dengan khusyu dengan stik game yang tergenggam ditangan mereka masing-masing.

"Loe kok gak ngabarin gue kalo loe pulang?" Tanya Aomine masih tetap terfokus pada game balap mobil yang mereka mainkan.

Kagami nyengir, "Sorry. Tadinya gue mau ngasih kejutan ke Loe hehe.."

Aomine hanya mengangkat sebelah sudut bibirnya.

"Gue gak nyangka kalo loe bakalan jadi polisi aho."

"Yaiyalah.. gue gitu." Ucap Aomine narsis.

Kagami hanya mendengus. "Halah.. palingan loe cuma kebagian tugas buat nilang anak-anak sekolahan dilampu merah kan?" ejeknya.

" Sialan loe.." Kagami tertawa, "Gini-gini gue jago soal nyamar waktu ngeringkus preman-preman yang sering ngerampok toko ." Sergah Aomine tak terima.

"Wow.. hebat banget Loe." Kagum Kagami. "Tapi gue salut sama temen-temen yang tugas bareng loe." Lanjutnya sambil terus bermain PS.

"Lah.. kok salutnya sama temen-temen gue sih, kan gue yang nyamar?"

"Yaiyalah.. temen-temen loe hebat banget bisa ngebedain mana preman asli mana loe, kan tampang mereka sama tampang loe sama-sama tampang kriminal."

"Jirrr.. Mati loe Kagami!" Aomine langsung menubruk Kagami dan menggelitikinya. Mengabaikan game yang terus menyala di layar TV.

"Hahahaha.. ampun... ampun..." Kagami tertawa lepas campuran antara rasa geli dan senang karena sudah mengejek Aomine.

Sedangkan Aomine? Dia malah tersenyum, tak peduli dengan ejekan Kagami tadi. Dia hanya rindu tawa itu, tawa Kagami yang selalu lepas dan membuat jantung Aomine berdetak tak karuan. Tapi Aomine tetap bisa bersikap tenang, karena itulah kebiasaannya. Sudah biasa dengan ketidak pekaan Kagami.

 **Drrrt Drrrt**

Aomine merogoh saku celananya, menghentikan aktifitasnya menggelitiki Kagami. Ada sebuah pesan masuk keponselnya.

 **From : Tetsu**

 **To : Aomine**

 **Subject : Majiba**

 **Konbanwa Aomine-kun. Apa besok kau ada waktu? Aku ingin kita bertemu di Majiba untuk membicarakan sesuatu.**

Aomine mengangkat sebelah alisnya 'membicarakan sesuatu?'

 **From : Aomine**

 **To : Tetsu**

 **Subject : re: majiba**

 **Apa itu penting?**

Tak butuh waktu lama balasan pesan Aomine langsung datang.

 **From : Tetsu**

 **To : Aomine**

 **Subject : re:re:majiba**

 **Ya.. karena Akashi-kun yang menyuruhku.**

Mendengar kata 'Akashi' Aomine bergidik, sudah pasti dia tak bisa menolak ajakan Kuroko atau dia akan merasakan sentuhan gunting keramatnya.

 **From : Aomine**

 **To : Tetsu**

 **Subject : re:re:re:majiba**

 **Baiklah jam berapa?**

 **'Jam 1. Dan jangan lupa ajak kagami-kun juga!'** itulah balasan terakhir dari Kuroko Tetsuya, partner 'bayangan'nya saat SMP dan 'bayangan' Kagami. Ia kembali memasukan Hpnya kesaku celana.

"siapa?" tanya Kagami yang baru saja mengambil keripik kentang dari dapur.

"Tetsu."

"Eh Kuroko? Sekarang kerja dimana dia? gimana kabarnya?" tanyanya antusias.

Aomine melirik tak suka ke Kagami, "Loe suka ya sama Tetsu?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Hah? Loe ngomong apaan sih. Kagak lah.. ngapain juga gue suka dia, dia kan cowok."

"Kalo misalnya Tetsu cewek?"

"Lu daritadi nanya hal-hal ngawur mulu. Loe kenapa sih?"

"Kagak. Gue cuma heran aja. Loe deket banget ama Tetsu. Jangan-jangan si Tetsu naksir lagi sama loe."

Kagami menyeringai, "loe cemburu ya..?" godanya.

"iya." Jawab Aomine enteng.

Kagami langsung diam. Aomine tersenyum puas "becanda.." katanya sambil mengacak-acak rambut Kagami.

Alis cabang Kagami mengkerut, "Gak lucu!"

"Haha.. gomen. Gomen. Besok Tetsu ngajak kita ke Majiba ada yang mau dia sampein katanya." Mencomot kentang goreng.

"Apaan?"

Aomine mengedikan bahu "Entahlah. Disuruh Akashi katanya."

"Oh.."

 **Grep**

Aomine tiba-tiba merangkul Kagami, "Gue nginep ya.."

"Rumah loe kan disebelah Aho."

"Gue lagi males tidur sendiri."

Kagami memutar bola matanya, "Terserah loe dah."

Aomine nyengir "Thank's Kagami."

 **Cup**

Kagami kicep.

"Hahhh... gue tidur duluan ya Bakagami." Dan Aomine langsung berjalan ke kamar Kagami.

Sedangkan Kagami masih menloading apa yang terjadi barusan. Aomine... mencium bibir nya?...

.

Hangatnya sinar mentari akhir musim semi yang masuk melalui kaca jendela yang terhalang gorden berwarna merah marun membuat pemuda beralis cabang itu terbangun dari tidurnya. Tapi entah kenapa kok rasanya badannya berat untuk bangun dan juga kehangatan ini bukan berasal dari sinar yang menyusup dari gordennya dan terdengar deru nafas halus-tunggu dulu! Kagami langsung mendongak, mendapati Aomine yang tertidur damai sambil memeluknya.

Uhhh.. sebenarnya Kagami ingin bangun lalu mandi dan menyiapkan sarapan. Namun apa daya? Aomine terlalu erat memeluknya bahkan untuk bergerakpun tak bisa, melihat Aomine yang terlelap damai Kagami jadi tak enak hati membangunkannya.

"Ngh.." terdengar lenguhan dari Aomine. Dia perlahan terbangun dan saat pertama kali ia lihat adalah wajah Kagami yang menatapnya polos, Aomine jadi tidak tahan-

 **Cup**

-untuk menciumnya kembali. " _Ohayou_ Kagami."

 **Blush**

"A...aho!"

.

Kagami mengunyah burgernya dengan cepat, ia kesal dengan kelakuan Aomine tadi pagi. Tentu saja, mana ada orang yang baik-baik saja setelah dicium 2 kali oleh orang yang tak menjalin asmara denganmu atau bahasa gaulnya sih pacar.

"...mi!"

"Kagami!"

"Bakagami!" Aomine akhirnya berteriak, lelah karena Kagami tidak menyahut dari tadi.

Kagami mendelik tajam. "Sorry okey.. gue tau gue salah."

"Baguslah." Balasnya tak minat.

"Bakagami.. ayolah~ loe bukan anak kecil lagi. Lagian ciuman itu cuma ciuman persahabatan kok." Bujuk Aomine.

"ciuman persahabatan?" tanyanya mulai tertarik.

"Iya.. kayak pas pelatih loe yang dari Amerika itu siapa itu namanya...?" Aomine berusaha berpikir mengingat nama wanita bule beroppai yang kata Kagami adalah pelatihnya.

"Alex." Ucap Kagami.

"Ah, ya.. Alex. Waktu itu dia nyium loe kan? Nah gue juga sama. Bedanya ciuman dari dia itu namanya ciuman keluarga kalau gue ciuman persahabatan." Bohongnya.

"Beneran?"

Aomine mengangguk.

"Oke deh gue maafin." Ucapnya kembali riang.

'Utung lu bego Kagami.' batin Aomine picik. Sepertinya kita butuh kaca untuk Aomine-kun.

"Kuroko mana ya? Lama banget."

"Lagi gantiin popok anak-anak kali." Tebak Aomine asal.

"Maaf Aomine-kun aku tidak sedang mengganti popok. Lagipula aku bekerja jadi guru TK bukan Baby sitter."

"..."

"Kuroko/Tetsu!"

Kuroko tiba-tiba muncul dengan wajahnya yang bertambah datar dan langsung duduk disamping Kagami. " _Hisashiburi_ Kagami-kun."

"Ah.. _Hisashiburi_. Jadi kau bekerja di TK Kuroko?"

"Ha'i. Dan aku dengar Kagami-kun bekerja ditempat yang sama dengan Hyuga senpai dan Kiyoshi senpai?"

Kagami mengangguk, lalu melahap burgernya membuat pipi chubbynya tambah berkembang.

"Kau tambah manis Kagami-kun."

 **Brush**

Burger yang tengah dikunyah Kagami kembali keluar.

"Kuroko?!"

"Oke.. cukup reuninya. Nah sekarang pesan apa yang mau kau sampaikan Tetsu?" tanyanya kesal karena Kuroko menggoda Kagami.

"Kenapa kau kesal Aomine-kun?"

"Aku tidak kesal!"

"Apa gara-gara aku menyebut Kagami-kun manis?"

"Tidak Tetsu sebaik-"

"Atau Karena aku duduk disebelah kagami-kun?"

"Oke Tetsu sud-"

"Atau karena aku mencium Kagami-kun?"

"Tetsu it-tunggu dulu! KAPAN KAU MENCIUM KAGAMI?" Aomine berdiri dari kursinya.

"Sekarang-"

 **Cup**

Kuroko tiba-tiba mencium pipi Kagami yang masih penuh dengan makanan. Ekspresi Kagami sekarang sudah tak karuan, dengan mata terbelalak, muka yang semerah lipstik Alex saat acara pernikahan dan pipinya yang menggembung terlihat sangat ngggg shock berat.

Aomine menarik kerah baju Kuroko. " _Teme_.. apa yang kau lakukan Tetsu?"

"Menciumnya." Jawab Kuroko dengan wajah datar sedatar bokong banci. "Bukankah itu cuma ciuman persahabatan Aomine-kun?" wajah Kuroko memang masih datar tapi Aomine tahu kalau Kuroko sedang menggodanya sekarang, terlihat dari hidungnya yang kembang kempis.

Aomine menghela nafas. "Baiklah Tetsu sekarang jelaskan tujuanmu mengajak kami kemari."

"Ekhem.. begini. Akashi-kun akan mengadakan reunian tim Vorpal Sword hari minggu nanti, jadi Akashi **'harap'** kalian bisa datang."

"Dimana?" tanya Kagami yang sudah sadar dari shocknya.

"Akashi memberitahuku kalau kita harus kumpul jam 8 pagi di rumahnya terlebih dahulu. Kita akan pergi ke Villa milik Akashi dipegunungan kyoto."

"oh begitu.." Aomine menyangga kepalanya dengan telapak tangannya.

"Baiklah. Kurasa urusanku sudah selesai. Aku harus kembali ke TK untuk membangunkan anak-anak." Ucapnya lalu berdiri.

"Aomine-kun?"

"Hn?"

"Boleh aku mencium Kagami-kun lagi?"

"Mati aja loe Tetsu!"

Kuroko terkekeh. Mantan cahayanya ini ternyata masih menyukai Kagami, semua anggota Vorpal Sword dan pemain seirin tahu kalau ace Touou ini diam-diam menyukai Kagami. Yah semua.. kecuali Kagami tentu saja, karena dia terlalu tidak peka.

.

.

Merah tua, Biru tua, Pink, Coklat, Hitam, coklat muda, Kuning, Hijau, terlihat bergerombol dijalanan Kyoto, oh dan jangan lupakan Biru muda yang menyembul dibalik merah tua. Mereka sedang berjalan menuju kerumah sang mantan kapten Kiseki no sedai, Akashi Seijurou yang katanya ingin mengadakan reuni akbar. Mereka Kagami, Aomine, Momoi, Riko, Hyuga, Takao, Wakamatsu, Kise, dan Midorima berjalan memenuhi perintah yang kuasa(?)

Sekitar setengah jam mereka berjalan akhirnya terlihatlah mansion bercat putih dengan gaya Eropa. Dan disana, didepan gerbang mansion itu Akashi Seijurou sedang berdiri dengan tangan yang dilipat didepan dada. Didepannya ada sebuah minibus, mungkin untuk transportasi kesana. Akashi yang melihat budak-budaknya sudah datang langsung memberi titah. "Masuklah ke mobil!"

Semuanya telah masuk, dan mobilpun berangkat. Sepanjang perjalanan didalam mobil begitu ramai, keadaan hening yang tadinya ada, pecah ketika Akashi mengajukan diri untuk menyanyi dan saat itulah semua terjadi.

"Tidak! Kurokocchi harus duduk denganku-ssu!" teriak model cempreng Kise yang terus-terusan menarik Kuroko dari bangku paling depan.

"Tetsu-kun harus duduk denganku ki-chan." Disebelah Kuroko tepatnya Momoi yang sebangku dengan Kuroko tak mau kalah dengan erat memeluk Kuroko agar tetap duduk dengannya.

"Momoicchi duduk saja dengan Aominecchi, kalian kan tak boleh terpisah-ssu!"

"Eughhh..." Momoi dengan sekuat tenaga menarik Kuroko, "Dai-chan sudah duduk dengan Kagamin. Lepaskan Tetsu-kun Ki-chan!"

"Tidak mau-ssu!"

Sedangkan Kuroko hanya bisa pasrah.

Dibangku ketiga berseberangan dengan Kuroko ada Midorima dan Takao yang sibuk dengan aplikasi B612 nya.

"Ayo shin-chan~ kita foto`"

"Tidak mau Nanodayo." Jawab Midorima menaikan kacamatanya yang tidak melorot sedikitpun.

"Ayolah~ sekali saja`"

"Kubilang tidak ya tidak Bakao"

"..."

"Ah! Ramalan oha-asa hari ini dirubah!"

"Apa?!"

 **Jepret**

"Ehe~ dapat!"

" **BAKAO!** "

Kita beralih kebangku belakang, diujung ada Murasakibara dengan Wakamatsu yang sibuk...mmmm makan?

"Kraus kraus."

"Kau banyak makan ya?" tanya Wakamatsu.

"Kraus kraus."

"Kau tak boleh makan berlebihan itu bisa membuatmu gendut dan kemampuan basketmu menurun."

"Kraus kraus."

"Aku pernah melihat pemain basket yang gendut seperti itu. Dan uhhh permainannya payah."

"Kraus kraus."

"Hey! Kau dengar tidak sih?"

"Kalau Waka-chin mau snack tinggal bilang saja. Kraus."

Wakamatsu menghela nafas, 'ketahuan ya?'

Setelah itu didepan Mura dan Waka ada Hyuga dan Riko, yang sepertinya sedang asyik membicarakan bulan madu(?).

"Ne~ hyuga gimana kalau kita nanti jalan-jalan kebukit?"

"Ahhhh~"

"Lalu kita pergi ke danau dan naik Angsa goes?"

"Ahhhh~"

"Dan barbeque~"

"Ahhhh~"

Riko cemberut akan respon Hyuga. Ah!

"Kalau begitu nanti malam aku yang akan masak~"

Wajah Hyuga berubah pucat, "Kita jalan!"

Dan yang terakhir ada Kagami dan Aomine yang sedang-

"Hey! Itu pocky gue aho!"

"tapi gue yang nemuin pertama kali."

"Balikin gak?"

"Nggak!"

"Arghh.." Kagami mengacak surainya kesal.

"Gue punya ide!" seru Aomine. "Kita main pocky game aja~"

"Eromine!"

Dan dimana Akashi? Oh, dia sedang bernyanyi sendiri ditemani supir yang sedang mengemudi. Layaknya jones sejati.

.

Mereka sampai di villa jam 5 sore. Mereka membereskan kamar masing-masing untuk selanjutnya pergi makan malam.

Aomine berbaring dikasurnya yang kebetulan sekamar dengan Kagami, sambil menatap langit-langit kamar. Tubuhnya terasa pegal akibat beres-beres kamar, well Aomine memang tak pernah melakukan hal itu sih. Wajar saja jika dia pegal-pegal.

 **Cklek**

"Aho! Giliran loe!" Kagami keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Hn.." Aomine bangkit dan... betapa terkejutnya dia ketika melihat Kagami yang hanya memakai baju kaos berwarna hitam yang kebesaran.

"Ka..kagami kenapa loe gak pake celana?" Aomine berusaha menelan ludahnya sendiri.

"Oh.. ini.. gue salah bawa baju. Kayaknya ini baju punya Kiyoshi senpai deh ketuker waktu abis tugas sama celananya juga."

"Terus loe bawa baju ganti yang lain?"

"Untungnya gue bawa." Cengir Kagami.

'hah syukurlah..'

"Tapi kalo dilihat-dilihat loe manis juga kalo kayak gitu." Aomine terkekeh.

 **Blush**

"Ng..nggak lah aho. Gue kan cowok." Ucapnya sambil memalingkan muka.

 **Gulp**

Shit! Dia cute banget. Entah setan apa yang merasuki Aomine tiba-tiba saja ia mendorong Kagami kedinding dan menguncinya dengan kedua tangannya.

"A..aho..ngapa...mphhhh.." Mata Kagami terbelalak, Aomine menciumnya-lagi-. Kagami berusaha melepas ciuman itu dengan memukul-mukul dada Aomine. Dan berhasil. Kini ciuman itu terlepas.

Aomine menatap Kagami yang mukanya memerah dengan mata sayu dan berair, "Maafin gue Kagami." Lirihnya.

Dan Aomine kembali mencium Kagami, tangan kanan Aomine melingkar dipinggang Kagami dan yang satunya lagi berada dibelakang leher Kagami. Menariknya mendekat dan memperdalam ciuman mereka. Bosan hanya dengan mencium, dia mulai melumat bibir Kagami.

"Mpphh..." erang Kagami.

'sial' batinnya. Ia makin bernafsu.

Dia menjilat bibir bawah Kagami berharap Kagami membuka mulutnya. Dan ketika Kagami tak kunjung membukanya Aomine menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Ah!". Tanpa membuang waktu ia memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulut Kagami, mengobrak-abrik isi mulut kagami, mengecap rasa manis dari bibir orang yang disukainya ini dan mengajak lidah Kagami menari bersama.

Tangan Kagami yang tadinya memukul-mukul kini berubah menjadi mencengkram kaos yang Aomine kenakan, otaknya tak bisa berpikir jernih. Yang dia tahu dia sudah terbuai oleh ciuman Aomine. Tak lama kemudian mereka melepas ciuman itu karena kebutuhan oksigen, mereka berdua terengah-engah. Benang saliva teruntai ketika mereka menyudahi ciuman panas itu. Aomine mulai melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang Kagami dan mundur selangkah.

"Go..gomen.." ucap Aomine sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. "A...aku mandi dulu. Kau duluan saja ke ruang makan." Dan Aomine langsung secepat kilat masuk kekamar mandi. Meninggalkan Kagami yang tertunduk dengan wajah memerah.

'Apa itu tadi?'

.

Acara makan malam bersama disana cukup meriah dengan perebutan makanan antara Murasakibara dan Wakamatsu tapi tunggu! sepertinya ada yang kurang. Yup.. Aomine dan Kagami dari mulai makan sampai selesai mereka tak kelihatan bertengkar. Bagus sih.. tapi aneh, seperti bukan mereka. Seperti sekarang, Aomine sedang asyik bermain gitar dibalkon ditemani Akashi dan Midorima sedangkan Kagami tengah bermain bersama Kise dan yang lainnya.

"Hey.. enaknya main apa-ssu.?"

"Bagaimana kalau ToD?" usul Takao.

"Ah~bosen.." seru yang lain.

"Kartu poker?" kali ini Hyuga.

"Arghhh.. aku gak ngerti mainnya." Wakamatsu.

"Aku juga." Diikuti Kagami.

"hmmm.. bagaimana kalau Bombastakterwit*?"

Semua mengangguk. "Ayo kita main-ssu!"

.

Kagami berjalan keluar untuk menuju bukit yang tak jauh dari villa. Dengan memakai jaket merahnya ia berharap tak akan terserang flu malam ini. Kepalanya bengkak akibat mendapat banyak jitakan dari permainannya tadi.

Aomine melihat Kagami yang berjalan sendirian, 'mau kemana dia?'

"Kau ada masalah dengannya Daiki?" tanya Akashi yang matanya terus mengekori Kagami.

"Entahlah. Aku juga bingung."

Akashi menatap Aomine dengan mata dwiwarnanya. "Kau harus mengatakannya Daiki!"

"Kau gila Akashi!"

"Kau bilang sesuatu Daiki?"

 **Ckris ckris**

"A...ah itu maksudku. Aku tak bisa mengatakannya." Kepalanya tertunduk.

Akashi menghela nafas. "Kau tahu. Aku akui perasaanmu itu salah Daiki. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi itu terjadi secara alami. Dan kau harus mempertanggung jawabkan perasaanmu itu."

"Meski aku harus kehilangan dia nanti?" tanyanya ragu.

"Dia harus tahu yang sebenarnya Daiki. Terima atau tidak itu adalah keputusannya. Yang terpenting kau sudah mengatakan yang sejujurnya. Dan aku yakin dia akan mengerti. Karena dia sahabatmu Daiki."

'Wow.. Akashi bijak.'

Dan dengan itu ia langsung berlari keluar villa untuk menyusul Kagami, "Thank's Akashi." Lambai Aomine yang sudah berlari keluar.

'si Aho itu kenapa sih? Kenapa dia hoby banget nyium gue? Kita ini sahabat kan? Emang sahabatan itu kayak gitu ya? Pake cium-ciuman segala?'

Kagami menunduk, 'Siapa sih gue baginya?'

Perlahan tangan Kagami meraba bibirnya sendiri.

 **Blush**

"arghhhh sial!" Kagami mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Sendirian?" tanya seseorang dibelakang Kagami.

Dia berbalik dan betapa terkejutnya ketika mendapati Aomine ada disini. "Aomine."

"Yo... loe gak seharusnya jalan-jalan sendiri. Kenapa gak ngajak gue?." Aomine kini sudah duduk disamping Kagami.

"Ah..ha..yah..itu..."

"Maaf!"

"Eh?"

"Maaf soal ciuman tadi." Ucap Aomine. "Loe pasti lagi mikirin itu kan?" tebaknya.

"E..eh.. nggak kok. Gue Cuma gak bisa tidur aja. Jadi gue kesini."

Aomine menengok kearah Kagami. Manik sapphire dan crimson bertemu. "bohong!" tuduhnya.

"Bener kok. Loe gak percaya?" tantangnya.

Aomine terkekeh. "yah, yah, gue percaya. Mau gue nyanyiin lagu nina bobo?"

" _Teme_!" Aomine tertawa. "oh ya.. gue punya lagu yang lebih hebat dari nina bobo dan bisa ngebuat loe mimpi indah."

Kagami bingung. "Bentar ya." Dan Aomine langsung berlari lagi kedalam Villa. Sedangkan Kagami hanya terheran-heran.

Tak butuh waktu lama Aomine kembali dengan membawa sebuah gitar classic, lalu kembali duduk didekat Kagami.

"Ekhem gue mulai ya?!"

"Widih... ceritanya mau akustikan nih." Ejek Kagami.

"Diem kagak?!"

" _Ha'i.. ha'i.._ "

Jreng

 ** _Do you remember when I said I'll always be there._**

 ** _Ever since we were ten, baby._**

 ** _When we were out on the playground playing pretend._**

 ** _Didn't know it back then_**

Aomine menoleh ke Kagami sambil memainkan gitarnya.

 ** _Now I realize you were the only one._**

 ** _It's never too late to show it._**

 ** _Grow old together , have feelings we had before._**

 ** _Back we were so innocent_** **.**

Jreng

 ** _I pray for all your love, boy our love is so unreal._**

 ** _I just wanna reach and touch you, squeeze you, somebody pinch me._**

 ** _This is something like a movie, and I dont know how it ends boy._**

 ** _But I fell in love with my Best Friend._**

Aomine tersenyum, mendengar lirik terakhir Kagami merona.

 ** _Through all the dudes that came by, and all the nights that you'd cry._**

 ** _Boy I was there right by your side._**

 ** _How could I tell you I loved you when you were so happy._**

 ** _With some other guys_**

Jreng jreng

 ** _I pray for all your love, boy our love is so unreal._**

 ** _I just wanna reach and touch you, squeeze you, somebody pinch me._**

 ** _This is something like a movie, and I dont know how it ends boy._**

 ** _But I fell in love with my Best Friend._**

Jreng

 ** _I know it sounds crazy, that you'd be my baby._**

 ** _Boy you mean that much to me._**

 ** _And nothing compares when, we're lighter thain air and._**

 ** _We don't wanna come back down._**

 ** _And I don't wanna ruin what we have._**

 ** _Love isso unpredictable._**

 ** _But it's thr risk that i'm taking, hoping, praying._**

 ** _You'd fall in love with your best friend._**

Aomine kembali mencuri-curi pandang Kagami yang wajahnya merah dengan ekspresi wajah yang terkagum-kagum. Kagum akan suara Aomine yang merdu dengan serak-serak huskynya dan kagum karena Kagami tidak menyangka kalu Aomine ternyata bisa bahasa Inggris meskipun ada kata yang sempat Kagami tidak mengerti saat sihitam itu mengucapkannya dengan logat jepang.

 ** _I pray for all your love, boy our love is so unreal._**

 ** _I just wanna reach and touch you, squeeze you, somebody pinch me._**

 ** _This is something like a movie, and i dont know how it ends boy._**

 ** _But i fell in love with my Best Friend._**

Jreng

 ** _I remember when I said I'd always be there._**

 ** _Ever since we were ten baby~_**

Jreng

Hening

"nggg.. jadi gimana lagu gue?"

Kagami garuk pipi, "Bagus...banget. Loe buat sendiri?"

Aomine hanya mengangguk. "Loe sadar gak kalo lagu itu buat loe?"

"Eh?". Aomine menatap Kagami serius, "Kagami, denger! Gue mau ngomong sesuatu. Setelah itu terserah loe mau jauhin gue atau apa oke? yang penting gue udah ngungkapin apa yang pengen gue ungkapin dari dulu."

Kagami hanya diam, seakan mengerti bahwa Aomine butuh keheningan. Aomine menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu membuangnya.

"Gue gak pernah ngungkapin ini dari dulu karena loe sahabat berharga gue. Gue gak mau kehilangan loe. Tapi gue sadar, kalau terus-terusan mendem itu malah bikin semuanya tambah berat buat kita."

"..."

"Gue suka sama loe."

Kagami tetap diam.

"Gue sayang sama loe."

Masih diam.

"Gue cinta sama loe."

 **Blush**

Wajah Kagami merona. "Loe...serius?" tanyanya ragu.

Si hitam mengangguk mantap. "Loe tahu.. gue kan laki-laki." Jelas Kagami.

Aomine sweatdrop, "Emak-emak peot juga tahu loe laki geblek."

"Ya... kan cowok harusnya sama cewek. Bukan sama cewek lagi."

"..."

"Tinggal bilang aja loe nolak gue Bakagami!"

Kagami menggeleng cepat, "Gue tahunya cuma pacaran cowok sama cewek, kalau cowok sama...cowok..." ucapnya ragu. "gue pengen loe ngajarin gue." Lanjutnya sambil memalingkan muka.

"..." Aomine kicep.

"Jadi artinya loe nerima gue Kagami?!" teriak Aomine kesetanan.

Kagami hanya mengangguk malu.

 **Grep**

"Ahhhh... gue seneng banget. Eh! Tapi..." Aomine mengendurkan pelukannya. "loe nya punya rasa gak sama gue? Soalnya gue gak mau maksain loe."

Kagami tampak berfikir, "Entahlah. Tapi pas ketemu loe. Deg-degan mulu terus gue juga sering mikirin loe."

"itu namanya 'cinta ' bego. Dasar _Maji Tenshi_!"

 **Twitch**

"Siapa yang _Maji Tenshi_ hah?"

"Loe lah.. siapa lagi?"

"Ahom...mmphhh...puah."

Aomine tersenyum, "itu obat buat bikin loe diem."

"Eromine.."

"Love you too." Aomine terkekeh.

 **Blush**

"Ahhhhh... gue mau masuk." Dan dengan cepat Kagami langsung berbalik untuk masuk ke villa. Masih dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Oy.. Tunggu Bakagami! Bakagami!"

.

 **#Sementara itu.**

.

"Hah dasar. Mereka sama-sama idiotnya." Akashi yang sempat melihat pertunjukan telenovela dadakanitu langsung bersender kepagar balkon, lelah.

"Itu semua berkat Akashi-kun."

Krik krik

"Tetsuya, apa kau bermaksud mengagetkanku?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu sedang apa kau disini? Ini sudah waktunya tidur."

"Aku hanya ingin melihat Kagami-kun dan Aomine-kun bersatu, itu saja."

Akashi mendengus, "Bukannya kau menyukai Taiga?" selidiknya.

Kuroko menoleh, "Darimana Akashi-kun tahu?"

"Tentu saja tahu. Kau pikir aku tidak tahu kalau kau sering memandangi Taiga disemak-semak jika sedang 1 on 1 dengan Daiki?"

" Darimana Akashi-kun tahu kalau aku suka berada disemak-semak?"

Oh Great! Sekarang Kuroko tahu pekerjaanmu Akashi~

"Kau stalkerku Akashi-kun?"

"..."

"Kuanggap itu 'iya'." Kuroko berjalan masuk. "Akashi-kun." Kuroko menoleh.

"Sekarang tanggal berapa?"

"10 Mei Tetsuya."

Kuroko tersenyum , "Bagaimana kalau kita namai hari ini AOKAGA Day. Untuk memperingati hari jadi Aomine-kun dan Kagami-kun?"

"Itu berlebihan Tetsuya."

"kurasa tidak. Menurutku itu indah."

Akashi menghela nafas, lalu tersenyum. "baiklah. Bagaimana kalau kita adakan pesta untuk mereka berdua?"

"Ide bagus Akashi-kun. Sekalian aku mau minta PJ."

"oke.. bangunkan semuanya Tetsuya!"

" _Ha'i_."

Dan itulah AOKAGA Day pertama bagi mereka semua..

.

.

A/N : Holla Minna.. Peni/Phoenix desu~ ini fanfict pertamaku didunia perfanfictionan(?). minta kritik dan sarannya yang membangun yah.. tapi inget! disini gak nampung flame okey?

ahh.. lagu yang dinyaiin Aomine itu judulnya **Best Friend** yang nyanyiin Jason Chen. mungkin udah pada tahu, soalnya ini lagu udah lumayan lama dan salah satu favorit saya (gak nanya!)

 _Ha'i_.. biar gak banyak bacot..

 **Review** please!


End file.
